Despues de Todo
by LizSB
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot ocurrido en la habitacion de Bella despues del baile de fin de cursos en su primer semestre en Forks. Todo es distinto, tan difente, despues de todo Edward ahora es su universo...


Estoy de vuela en casa. Ya nada es lo mismo, y se que nunca jamás volverá hacer como antes y realmente no espero que eso cambie, asi estoy bien.

El día de hoy fue realmente espectacular, mira que pensar intentar bailar, pero Edward ahí estaba conmigo, como siempre, protegiéndome…haciéndome sentir como nadie mas me hace sentir.

Desearía que todos los días fuesen como hoy, poder mirarme en el espejo y sabe que asi seguiré por el resto de la eternidad…Si eso es precisamente lo que quiero, vivir en la Tierra eternamente, aun lado de Edward, ver como cambia el mundo a un lado de el, cambiar de hogar cada determinado tiempo sabiendo que el va estar presente siempre, saber que cada amanecer el estará aun conmigo, sin ningún peligro, sin ninguna complicación.

La eternidad, me pregunto como será. Aunque Edward reniego de eso y diga que ser como es el es _ser un monstruo _yo no opino lo mismo que el. ¿Por qué no entiende? Si mi amor por el será eterno ¿Qué acaso no querrá estar conmigo eternamente?

-Te equivocas-su voz resonó en mi habitación yo había supuesto que estaría en un lugar muy lejos de Forks.

-No se supone que ¿irías de caza?-pregunte tratando de sonar lo mas molesta posible

-Cierto…Emmett, Jasper y yo iremos de caza…pero algo se complico con Jasper y Emmett y yo decidimos esperar hasta que Alice tratara de solucionar el pequeño inconveniente-explico Edward tratando de convencerse de su repentina aparición

-Pero eso no me explica que este haciendo aquí-dije reponiendo ante su explicación

-Bella, es simple, quería verte…de nuevo…por siempre-dijo Edward con aquel rostro tan dulce que me hacia caer totalmente enamorada a el. Al fin y al cabo solo era el todo para mi. Desde que lo conocí todo mi universo tan extraño había cambiado aun a algo mas extraño, y Edward era el culpable de todo eso, mas aun asi no me arrepentía de nada, el ahora es mi universo.

-Ahh-susurre acercándome peligrosamente a el

-Bella-

Edward menciono mi nombre con aquella peligrosa y armonizadora voz que tanto me encantaba oír, que me hacia caer ante su llamado, pero obviamente aunque me costara siempre intentaba comportarme, pero aquella vez había sido un tanto diferente. Sus manos heladas se paseaban lo más delicado que pudiera sobre mi rostro que temblaba de ansiedad al sentir sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Era todo un juego de resistencia estar frente a Edward Cullen y no caer como tonta. Todo era tal y como me había dicho ya hace tiempo, _Todo de mi es una invitación _y realmente lo era. Aunque sabia que era una gran diferencia a como lo veía yo y como lo veían las demás personas.

Para mi era algo totalmente irresistible que, irónicamente, tenia que resistirme. Y sabia que para Edward también lo era. Como me había dicho nunca había sentido nada parecido por un humano y sabia, que le costaba demasiado controlarse, pero que lo que el sentía era aun mas fuerte que cualquier naturaleza…sea humana o…bueno eso.

-Edward, quiero estar contigo…solo contigo…por siempre…vamos-susurre casi impaciente por sentir sus filosos y helados colmillos sobre mi cuello inyectando su veneno, recorriendo cada parte de mi. En espera de ser como el, para acompañarlo eternamente.

-Bella, aun no haz entendido nada-dijo apartándose minuciosamente de mi

-No…el que no ha entendido aun eres tú. Desde que apareciste en mi vida, todo lo que yo conocía a cambiado por completo y he comprendido que lo único que quiero es estar contigo. Después de todo hoy ya no soy yo…-

Edward no me dijo nada solo se acerco lentamente a mi, y me beso de la manera mas delicada que jamás lo había hecho y asi fue por un largo rato hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir el cansancio del día y me pidió dormir.

Me acomode en mi cama, esperando a que Edward se fuera…pero aun asi seguía ahí-Aun no es tiempo de que me vaya. Quiero asegurarme de que realmente te quedes dormida, es muy peligroso que estés despierta por la madrugada estando todo tan oscuro-comento de manera graciosa

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-pregunte ya adormilada

-Mañana por la mañana lo discutimos Bella. Por el momento mejor dedícate a dormir-

-Si, y soñare con lo que tanto quiero. Después de todo, al menos se que en mis sueños lo puedo cumplir…-

-Claro Bella, yo también te quiero…-Y caí en sueño profundo mientras los brazos de Edward me rodeaban protegiéndome…


End file.
